


[圆刷] 猫兔同笼

by Macaron_xx



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron_xx/pseuds/Macaron_xx
Kudos: 14





	[圆刷] 猫兔同笼

全圆佑是被热醒的。  
吃完晚饭后总觉得身体不舒服，明明空调已经打到18度还是觉得燥热，忍不住冲了个凉水澡出来也不见好还以为自己病了，小兔子也不在家，全圆佑只好把自己埋在被子里睡一觉。

看来是发情了。

听见门外有动静，发现洪知秀已经回来了，似乎都已经洗过澡换好了睡衣。小兔子在家喜欢把耳朵和尾巴都露在外面，说这样舒服些。

“知秀......”

将洪知秀从后抱住，刚洗完澡的他身上还带有沐浴露的香味混着些小兔子的体香。全圆佑头埋在他颈窝，鼻间都是来自知秀的味道，缓解了几分身体的燥热感。

洪知秀不恼，摸着猫咪的后脑勺给他顺毛。能感觉到全圆佑在他锁骨上轻轻啃咬、舔舐，突然一阵细小的疼痛，等洪知秀反应过来已经来不及阻止恋人在自己身上留下痕迹。

逼迫全圆佑与自己对视，有些来不及对焦的眼神和身后出现的猫尾都告诉他，全圆佑发情了。

“呜—— 圆佑.....再摸摸，再摸摸背.....”  
被引诱进入发情期的兔子极度渴望另一半来抚摸背部缓解发情期带来的不适感。

“不可以，假孕的话你还要遭罪。”  
深知兔子假孕的危害，全圆佑点到为止，大手在背部顺着脊椎骨的线条一直摸到小尾巴。原本想棉花一样蓬软的尾巴此时有些被爱液打湿，稍微用力一捏，小兔子就吓得快弹起来。

“尾巴只能给老公摸哦.....”

洪知秀沾染情欲的声音听起来，只让全圆佑觉得发情期来的更加汹涌，再次低头吻住已经有些肿的双唇。  
做爱时全圆佑总是亲的很色情，他爱极了洪知秀那微微上扬的嘴角，仔细描绘他的唇形后，再顺着未紧闭的牙关找到舌头品尝。一手在洪知秀胸口作乱另一手却微微抬起他的下巴，不让他有半分逃离，这样还能吻的更深。直到感觉洪知秀就要呼吸不过来才慢慢分开，带出的银丝有恰到好处的暧昧。

洪知秀早就情动，在发现全圆佑侵略性眼神时，才用长长的兔耳遮掩羞红的脸。轻轻拨开兔耳，在洪知秀脸颊上留下一个亲吻，又去揉捏耳朵，惹得小兔子想躲。

因为是兔子的关系吗？洪知秀肤色偏白，肌肉也练的刚刚好，摸到胸脯才发现两粒乳头因为刺激而变硬。  
含住一边的乳头用牙齿轻咬，给身下的人带去更多刺激，另一边也没有放过，故意用手指捏住。

“我们小兔子这里怎么是甜的？颜色也跟樱桃一样好看。”

“好难受.....碰碰下面.....”

听着求饶的声音全圆佑心里的小魔鬼才满意，按照恋人的要求，抚慰他下身。  
洪知秀这个人和他名字一样，长相特别秀气，连带着他身下那根东西也是。勃起时是没有浮起的青筋，比起肤色来说更加粉嫩，全圆佑给他口的时候都不舍得用力。洪知秀身上的每个敏感点全圆佑都知道，手上在用力替洪知秀撸，嘴却不老实跑到锁骨处啃咬，直到洪知秀弓起身子释放出来。

“小兔子想不想吃胡萝卜？舔舔好不好？”  
趁洪知秀正意乱情迷，全圆佑提出更加无理的要求，带着他的手放在自己性器上。

洪知秀塌下腰一手撑在全圆佑大腿内侧一手扶着他的性器，伸出舌头舔舐一下顶端像是在试探，手上动作不停，抚慰男人敏感的根部。  
直到自己适应了咸腥的味道，才堪堪含住前端。小兔子的嘴对于勃起的性器来说太小了，洪知秀小心的避开牙齿，收紧腮帮子上下吞吐。实在累了就吐出来稍喘口气，再用舌尖刺激小口，舔舐斜伞和柱身链接的地方，撸动没有停，小嘴凑到底下，吮吸沉甸甸的囊袋。

全圆佑被口的舒服，鼓励似的摸了摸洪知秀后脑勺，又把性器送进他嘴里，小幅度地抽插起来。洪知秀没有反抗，只是配合，手悄悄摸到会阴初增加他的快感，嘴里的性器前端顶到喉咙口生理性的收缩引得更多刺激。  
全圆佑快射的时候想抽出来却被洪知秀挽留，甚至是更过分的挑逗，来不及反应，都射在洪知秀嘴里。

下一秒就收到带着精液的亲吻，洪知秀将嘴里的精液都如数还给他，还能在他舌头上尝到一点腥味。

“自己的东西自己吃。”

小坏蛋......

也许是真的被情欲的热潮折磨够呛，洪知秀主动趴到床上，后穴对着他，似乎是无声的邀请。  
看得全圆佑精虫上脑，感觉自己几乎没有不适期，马上还可以再来一炮。分泌出足够爱液的后穴可以一下容纳全圆佑的两根手指，为了小兔子不受伤，他一向都会仔细扩张，可是也招架不住洪知秀等不及。

洪知秀反手摸到全圆佑再次勃起的性器，屁股就凑上前要往里塞。

“要这个呜呜呜呜——不要手指........”  
“小骚兔就知道心急！”

全圆佑抵挡不住洪知秀奶奶的哭腔，顺从他的意思换上自己的性器捅了进去。处于发情期的后穴的确不需要太多扩张也让他一下干到底，洪知秀的G点很好找，全圆佑故意不给他个痛快，在那处软肉上研磨，直到洪知秀老公、哥哥乱喊才满足。

被戳到点的洪知秀，爽得背都弓起来了。虽然背入式让他看不见，但可以想象到全圆佑的性器是怎样在他那个又热又湿的洞里操干。连他都觉得那里好热，全圆佑干进去一定好舒服。

在后方的全圆佑狠狠干了几下硬邦邦的性器才堪堪得到一丝安慰，不满足只是摸着洪知秀的细腰。弯下腰靠近洪知秀的后颈，猫咪带着倒刺的舌头在光滑的背部轻舔，手也从腰部绕到胸前，揉捏两颗刚才就被欺负狠的乳头。玩够了，修长的手指从胸部滑到小腹，按着小腹用力往后，退出一半的性器又进到底。下半身不再有动作，只是用舌头和手挑逗，有意让洪知秀难耐。

“坏家伙......”

洪知秀往前爬了一步让身体里的大东西离开，在全圆佑还没反应过来时把他推倒在床上，跪在他胯两侧。扶住全圆佑还沾着爱液的性器放在自己臀之间摩擦，偶尔碰到了穴口，塞进头部一下又抬起腰，总之就是不给全圆佑痛快。

怎么忘了，自己家小兔子精明得很。

“我的好老婆，快让我进去.....硬到不行了。”

洪知秀听话的将性器一点点含进去直到最深，全圆佑忍不住往上顶了顶，以为小兔子妥协了，却不料还是被按在床上。洪知秀轻轻前后摆动腰肢，嘴里的呻吟就要脱口而出，他勃起的性器就抵在全圆佑小腹上，跟着节奏前后摩擦，前端溢出的液体都留在对方身上。  
没一会儿洪知秀就累了，手向后撑住双脚踩在床上。以全圆佑的角度看去，无论是洪知秀还是他们两个交合的部位都能看的一清二楚，小洞被他的性器撑得很圆，还在一张一合努力吮吸。

真的要命了。

“哥哥快看我......”  
从那里挪开视线，发现洪知秀正看着他自慰，眼睛里还带着情欲，小兔子眼睛都红了，看起来把自己玩的很舒服，嘴里还吐着荤话。

“呜——，老公的胡萝卜太大了.....吃的好饱.....”

感觉爱人就要射精，全圆佑撑起身体，不许他再撸，穿过洪知秀的腿弯让它们挂在自己手臂上，腰部发力狠狠往上顶，还不忘记教训刚才跟他皮的人。

“还皮不皮了！”  
“明明、明明是你闹我....嗯啊——”

没有多余想法，全圆佑只是做着最原始的活塞运动，把洪知秀放回床上，将他的腿开到最大的角度确保每一下都进到最里面，房间里环绕的是黏腻的呻吟和肉体碰撞的声音。  
直到洪知秀觉得自己快不行了，已经射了两次，还被掰着腿操，身上正在动作那人像是用不完的体力，后穴被磨的也疼了，那根坏东西还雄风依旧。洪知秀使坏环着全圆佑的脖子，在他耳边呻吟出声。  
“呜——老公好棒.......小兔子、恩——想吃、老公的精液...... 要全部进去——”

原本带着一丝沙哑的声音现在却混入些粘稠，又带去刺激，全圆佑感到大脑一阵发麻，全身热潮都往小腹冲去，快要射了。

“马上、马上就来了......”

洪知秀臀瓣被往外掰开，被用力操G点，感受小穴一下下收缩，全圆佑张嘴咬着洪知秀颈边一小块皮肤射了进去。  
接受到精液的小穴不由自主地痉挛，全圆佑能感觉到洪知秀后穴内壁挤压海绵体带来的快感。半勃的性器故意把精液又往里顶才满足地退出来，翻身靠在床头让精疲力尽的爱人可以半躺在自己怀里休息。  
因为发情期被缓解带来的满足感让全圆佑心情大好，一会儿给小兔子顺毛，一会儿捏捏柔软的兔耳。

洪知秀是真的累了，连兔耳都没有精神的耷拉着。

“给我生一个小兔子好不好？”  
“笨蛋......你的东西射进来，我怎么生兔子.....”  
“哦.....那就生猫崽好了。”


End file.
